


Through the Bracelet

by guava



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Police, Break Up, Each AU is linked to an interpretation of "Good Guy", Embedded Images, Getting Back Together, M/M, Metafiction elements, Mutual Pining, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Linear Narrative, POV Alternating, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sepgu Sangsa, Spies & Secret Agents, Underwear Kink, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: Cause I’m good good good goodGood Guy yeah Good GuyBut you’re bad bad bad badI don’t see me next to you3 AUs within an AU that overlap to open a path towards Inseong and Youngbin finding their way back to each other.Chapter 02 is also Part 01 of a Sepgu Sangsa AU.Other Parts:Part 02:Officer Kim's Office Romance in OvertimePart 03:Survival Out of the Company
Relationships: Kim Inseong/Kim Youngbin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

_**-POLICE WORLD-** _

On the dance floor, Sergeant Kim Youngbin was as mesmerizing as he was when solving crimes. When Inseong told him that, he just laughed and reminded Inseong that before joining the force, he had been a student of a performing arts school.

"So the source of my dancing ability is no mystery," Youngbin said. "But your singing, though...are you really not moonlighting as a member of an idol boy group? I'd have to report that to Chief Dawon if you are."

"No way. I'd need to have these dancer's hips to be an idol," Inseong replied and went around Youngbin to rest his hands on Youngbin's hips.

Impulsively, he went further, developing his light skinship into a full-blown hug. His heart skipped a beat as Youngbin laughed and leaned back on his chest, allowing him to keep his arms around Youngbin's waist for a while longer.

But not for too long, as Detective Yoo was going around the room telling everyone that it was nearly time to continue with their rehearsal. Youngbin had put him in charge of coordinating their team's performance for the Seoul Metropolitan Police Agency's anniversary dinner.

Tasked with teaching the other officers to sing and dance to EXO's "Love Shot", his victory song for celebrating a case's completion, Inseong's dreamy junior became a hundred times more intense than usual. As Inseong missed his timing for the nth time, Taeyang corrected his moves again and called him a 'dance black hole'. Inseong fully agreed that was what he was, thought it was the first time he had heard of the term.

Standing next to Inseong, Youngbin comforted him with a pat on his shoulder and said, "Inseong-ah, don't give up. You're the force's 'bias' right now, so everyone will be looking at you."

He looked up, drawing Inseong's attention to the recruitment poster pasted up in the room they were using to practice. In the poster, Inseong was at the headquarter's shooting range, equipped with safety glasses and taking a shot at a dummy with a stun gun. It was taken after the closing of the Heir X case, the most high profile case that Inseong had ever worked on in his career.

It was the same case that brought him and Youngbin closer together through chasing lead after lead. They had worked as equals, yet Youngbin let Inseong take most of the credit at the end. All for Inseong to be the one chosen to promote police work to the public while Youngbin continued to support his team behind the scenes.

Later, Inseong heard Youngbin tell Taeyang, "Maybe we should let Detective Kim sing more."

The more Youngbin looked out for him, the more Inseong didn't want them to go back to being regular co-workers. The more Inseong stood in the spotlight, the more Youngbin drifted away from him to let the light shine on Inseong alone.

Inseong moved away from Taeyang and Youngbin, wishing that he didn't wish for Youngbin to be less of a good guy.

_**-SPY WORLD-** _

Over drinks at a bar, Youngbin couldn't stop staring at Inseong's lips. The same set of lips that had charmed the son of the CEO of Union Medical pharmaceutical company. While Inseong kept him occupied, Youngbin pickpocketed his phone to install a tracker that would lead them straight to Heir X at the rich young men's next rendezvous.

Their mark for the night was the opportunistic type, ever ready to get his personal assistant to buy a box of Pepero sticks so he could play the naughty game based on the snack with the man that caught his eye. Youngbin would not forget for a long time how Inseong winked at him once he had pursed his (beautiful, plush) lips around the chocolate-coated snack; a wink that was nothing more than the signal they had agreed on for Youngbin to make his move.

For a moment, Youngbin had forgotten that he wasn't Inseong's mark. Inseong seemed to have noticed as during a pause in their discussion of the progress of their latest assignment, he alternated between his right eye and left to send a series of winks in Youngbin's direction.

Without a break between his winks, Inseong explained, "I'm getting you used to my charms. This way, you'll never make a mistake on the job because of my cuteness."

Inseong's ability to say stuff like that with a straight face was why he, and not Youngbin, played the honey trap role. In fact, Inseong could even be honey trapping Youngbin in this very moment.

"You might want to keep some of your charms in reserve," Youngbin said, "in case you need to use your secret weapons on me if we ever have to work for opposite sides."

"Will that ever happen?" Inseong asked, even if they both knew that in their line of work, the chances of working together in one mission and sabotaging each other's work in the next was high.

Inseong continued, "While we still like each other, we should upgrade each other's skills. How about popping into a 7-11 for some Pepero sticks so I can give you a live demonstration of my tactics?"

Youngbin glanced at Inseong's mouth, imagining those lips advancing closer and closer to his own. He didn't think his sane mind could take an almost kiss from Inseong.

"That'd make me feel like a bad guy," he replied. "So I have to decline."

To Youngbin's surprise, Inseong sighed and downed what's left of the gin and tonic he ordered in one gulp.

"What's wrong?" Youngbin asked.

"You underestimate your own charms," Inseong said, putting his empty glass down to face Youngbin. "Because of you, now I feel like I need to prove that I'm not a bad guy who wants to take advantage of your innocence, but instead someone who can be good to you. That's a classic push-pull move."

"Me? Doing push-pull?"

The idea was so funny that Youngbin covered his mouth with his hand to laugh as hard as he wanted, as if he had three more drinks in him. Inseong didn't laugh with him and just ordered another drink for both of them, muttering "cute" under his breath.

_**-BODYGUARD WORLD-** _

The navy bespoke suit transformed Inseong into the very image of the heir of one of the most powerful families in South Korea. It was definitely of a different class than the one Youngbin had on--practical and grey and similar to what Inseong wore before taking on the role of body double for Heir X.

Youngbin, or his chief or any of his team members, didn't know if the real Heir X was as handsome and intelligent as Inseong was. Very few people knew the true face of Heir X and the bodyguards that he had contracted were no exception.

Alone with Inseong in the hotel room, Youngbin recalled the lie detector test he, Inseong and their juniors had to go through that ended with only Inseong getting an electric shock from the machine that his hand was strapped to. By failing, he passed Chief Dawon's test for the chosen body double.

Their risk assessment showed there was a 70% chance of the body double being captured by the rival group that the bodyguards had to protect him from. Then, a 95% chance of the captors forcing a pseudo lie detector that would shock whoever it was forced on, even if they got their hands on the real Heir X and if Heir X himself would tell the truth about his identity.

A double who had been shocked once by the lie detector would be less affected the second time since his body had prior experience in absorbing and overcoming that particular kind of pain. Inseong didn't have the highest pain tolerance, but stepped up so the younger guards didn't have to, which made Youngbin all the more concerned about what would eventually happen to Inseong.

After Inseong fixed his tie in front of the full-length mirror, he turned to Youngbin and said, "Please don't pay too much attention to me. It's the real deal who needs your protection."

"I know," Youngbin replied. "But if I don't act like your actual bodyguard, you won't make a convincing double."

"Just don't overdo it, okay?"

"I trust you to do your job," Youngbin said. "To be honest, I wish the chief had chosen me instead, since you've only just fully recovered..."

He reached out to touch Inseong's chest, right over Inseong's sternum that Inseong had fractured during their last job. As Inseong inhaled, Youngbin felt Inseong's chest rise under his palm.

When Youngbin dropped his hand, Inseong caught his wrist to lead him to the double bed in the centre of the room. He was about to tease Inseong for giving him the wrong idea when Inseong gave him a _wronger_ idea, lying flat on his back and placing his hands above his head.

"Come and hold me down by the wrists," Inseong said. "I'll flip you over and prove that I'm really in peak condition."

Youngbin wanted to believe that. He too, had something to prove--that his deep trust in Inseong remained unchanged.

Still, he had to ask, "Do we have to do this here? How about-"-he searched for a less suggestive option-"-against the wall?"

"Here's the safest place to avoid accidentally hurting each other," Inseong replied, not moving a muscle as he waited for Youngbin to come to him.

Climbing onto the bed, Youngbin zeroed in on Inseong's delicate-looking wrists.

He covered them with his hands and said, "Here goes. I'm going to do this seriously."

He kept his word, responding to Inseong's struggling beneath him by applying extra force and shifting his weight to restrict Inseong's movements. He didn't let up as Inseong tried again and again to get out from under him, doing his best to break free while ignoring the seconds ticking by. The warmth of Inseong's skin was becoming familiar to Youngbin and Youngbin concentrated on that to distract himself from looking at Inseong's face.

That turned out to be his downfall as he looked down when Inseong said, "Youngbin-ah. I think I like it better when you're on top of me."

He relaxed completely, further disarming Youngbin. In a flash, Inseong's ankle hit the back of Youngbin's leg. Youngbin knew he had lost before Inseong reversed their positions and pinned Youngbin's wrists down on the mattress.

"You did it," Youngbin declared, looking up at Inseong's smug smile.

Around Youngbin, Inseong didn't have to downplay his pride in his skills.

"I did it. And," Inseong leaned in closer to Youngbin's face, "I lied. I actually like it better when you're under me."

Youngbin laughed. "I was totally fooled. How did you fail the lie detector test?"

"Beats me," Inseong said, shrugging without loosening his hold on Youngbin's wrists.

He wouldn't tell Youngbin that what he said was also a lie. The truth was that he liked being on top of Youngbin just as much as he liked having Youngbin on top of him. There was no part of Youngbin that Inseong didn't like but instead of being afraid that Youngbin would never return his feelings, Inseong feared the opposite. If Youngbin liked Inseong more than he currently did, he'd go beyond the boundaries of professionalism and friendship to put himself in danger in Inseong's place.

Inseong would rather be shocked a thousand times than have that happen.

"Just leave pretending to be a good guy and pulling dirty tricks up to me," he said.

"I can do that too," Youngbin insisted and tried to shoot a playful wink at Inseong.

"Is there something in your eye?" Inseong said, seizing the opportunity to blow on Youngbin's eye and get close enough to watch the fluttering of Youngbin's lashes.

Soon, he had to separate himself from the heat of Youngbin's body...but not all at once. After he pulled Youngbin up from the bed, he didn't let go of Youngbin's hand to touch his lips to the lines on Youngbin's wrist.

Lucky for him, Youngbin was amused.

"What's that for?" He asked.

"Nothing. It just seemed like something our Heir X would do," Inseong lied again. 


	2. Chapter 2

_**-SEPGU SANGSA WORLD-** _

Six years ago, Youngbin woke up to a hangover and sunlight streaming into a window that was not part of his room. He was in a hotel and Officer Kim Inseong was sleeping peacefully next to him...and they were holding hands.

The good news was that both of them were still wearing the clothes they had on at last night's drinking party.

Without waking Inseong, Youngbin stole away. He had to be punctual for work on a weekday. Besides, he remembered the soju bombs that Inseong downed with Rowoon and after Inseong's body expelled the worst of who knows how many glasses of that, Inseong would feel much better if he could have all to himself the merciful embrace of clean sheets on the luxury mattress.

For the rest of the day, Youngbin didn't see Inseong at the office. He put off thinking about what happened in the morning to work on his projects and cover some of Inseong's duties, when at the end of the day, his phone buzzed with a message from Inseong.

'Youngbin-ssi. Let's have dinner tonight, just the two of us.'

Reading, and re-reading 'just the two of us' made Youngbin's heart race.

When he arrived at the donkatsu place they had decided on, Inseong was already there and sipping a hot cup of tea. Another steaming cup had been set before the empty seat for Youngbin.

"Thanks for waiting," Youngbin said and took his seat.

Inseong greeted him back with just a nod. Youngbin couldn't sense his co-worker and friend's usual energy that propelled Inseong to rattle off what sounded like a Wikipedia entry at every opportunity. To not spend an entire meal being awkward with each other, Youngbin had better cut to the chase.

"Inseong-ssi, I--"

"Youngbin-ssi," Inseong said. "Have you heard of the term 'power harassment'?"

"Pardon?"

Youngbin knew what the term meant and asked, "Did you think I was...power harassing you last night?"

"No. However," Inseong adjusted his spectacles, "the head of HR wouldn't ignore what happened last night just like that."

"Who?"

If their branch had gotten a Human Resources department, Youngbin would be the first to know. Then, a flash of memory came to him of the creation of HR at the drinking party--their general manager shouting from under a pile of interns, "Call HR!"

"That would be me," Inseong said, producing from his bag a banana with 'Head of Human Resources' scribbled on its peel in marker ink. "Our general manager promised to replace it with an actual name plate before it rots."

"Oh...congratulations on your promotion."

"Thank you. Anyway," Inseong paused to take another sip of his tea, "I, as a man, like Youngbin-ssi a lot. But as the new head of HR, I can't overlook a superior and a subordinate...sleeping together."

He said the last part so softly that Youngbin nearly missed what he said.

Before Youngbin could assure him that they hadn't done anything in bed, Inseong barreled on, "So we should do more than sleep together to avoid misunderstandings that we have a purely physical relationship. We should go out. I mean, you do owe me for the hotel room bill."

"Ah, that's right..."

Somehow, Inseong had been sober enough to give the hotel receptionist his credit card number. Youngbin thought about that as they ordered their food and sat in silence. He moved on to replaying Inseong saying 'I, as a man, like Youngbin-ssi' in his head until his food was served.

"Youngbin-ssi, am I spoiling your appetite?"

Youngbin found Inseong looking at him with his eyes wide and his lips pursed, looking like he was ready to drop the matter altogether.

"I'm fine," Youngbin said, reaching across the table to take Inseong's hand like what he had done last night.

The moment their fingers touched, Youngbin was sure enough about his feelings to say, "We can go out three times to somewhere fancy. Five times if you don't mind going to a low-key place like this. After that, I'll let you know if I too, like you as a man."

"Good plan," Inseong replied, smiling as he squeezed around Youngbin's fingers.

Youngbin let go of him since they needed both hands to cut their donkatsu. During their meal, as Inseong put his fork and knife down to reapply his lip balm, Youngbin realised he could no longer look at Inseong in an innocent way.

* * *

Six years, and more than three expensive and five affordable dates later, Inseong called Youngbin's work number.

It had been a while since Youngbin had heard Inseong's voice. The few times that Youngbin had to personally contact Inseong after Inseong had become the right-hand man of the chairman's son, Inseong's personal assistant always took the call.

Inseong greeted him with, "How are you, Youngbin-ssi?"

The return to using honorifics reflected the current geographical and emotional distance between them. Youngbin had no right to get upset as he was the one responsible for widening that distance in the first place, back when he pushed Inseong to break up and accept the overseas posting.

"I'm the same as always," Youngbin replied. "And how are you, Inseong-ssi? How's the weather in London?"

"Rainy and cold as usual. I'll be back in Seoul next week to escape from all that," Inseong said. "When I get there, let's have dinner. It has been a while."

"It has."

Youngbin kept to himself how 'a while' didn't quite capture his past three years of longing, regret and loneliness without Inseong.

"But," Inseong went on, "I want you to accept my invitation only if you'll let me 'power harass' you afterwards."

"What?"

Youngbin spoke a little too loudly and turned some heads in the office towards his desk. The general manager, who was the only person in the building with the authority to grill him on the contents of his conversation, was out for lunch so Youngbin didn't have to come up with a dry explanation for his reaction on the spot.

"I'm now your superior," Inseong said. "But I don't want to just have a friendly dinner. Do you get my meaning?"

Youngbin did. Reading between the lines, he understood that Inseong wanted to sleep with him. He wasn't sure if he wanted to spend a night with Inseong of the present. Probably not, if Inseong continued to talk to him in that borderline aggressive way, but he'd rather save his judgment for after he met Inseong again in person.

"I get you," he said, playing it cool. "And let's do that, why not. Just let me know the time and place and I'll be there."

He'd see and talk to Inseong, even if he risked reopening his old wound.

After he ended the call, he wasted the rest of his hour staring at a digital copy of the company's latest recruitment brochure. Inseong was one of the models and he looked every bit like the sharp executive that he was. Gone were his square spectacles, confiscated by the general manager at Incheon airport on Inseong's departure day. The gray plaid double-breasted suit jacket that Inseong wore in the picture was a present from Youngbin and Youngbin had been glad that Inseong had brought it with him to keep him warm in London. It helped him to stand out from the other employees along with the copper tinge that he had dyed into his hair.

With a sigh, Youngbin closed the window displaying Inseong's picture perfect smile on his computer and got back to work.

* * *

Three years ago, Inseong wished he hadn't used so much brainpower at work.

Yet if he had, would Youngbin have liked him back? Would they say 'love' to each other and stay together for three years? Inseong doubted that.

Those three years were the best, both in and out of the office. Inseong had always been driven to apply himself, but in the time he was with Youngbin, he became as motivated as back when he was a fresh university graduate eager to prove his skills in the big city.

Raising Sepgu Sangsa's productivity for the long term led to not being a slave to deadlines and enjoying more peaceful nights with Youngbin at home. Successfully increasing the company's market share led to earning the bonus that paid for their vacation at a beautiful resort. And with an improved public image at the heels of those achievements, G.M. Dawon didn't care as much about them flirting during office hours.

All that changed after the chairman himself noticed Inseong's wins. Inseong's star would rise on the condition that he would transfer to the main branch in London. Unlike what his fresh graduate self would do, Inseong didn't accept the offer right away. He couldn't bear to live a continent apart from Youngbin.

In the end, Youngbin made the decision for him by putting a full stop to what they had. Faced with a future of suffering from a broken heart in Seoul where he would see Youngbin every day or in another country where he wouldn't, Inseong booked a flight to London.

Alone in a karaoke room, he let his tears flow. He then hydrated his throat with a couple of bottles of soju and put on "After Love" to vent his feelings.

As Youngbin's words at their parting rang in his head, he sang along to the song's heart-wrenching lyrics with greater intensity.

_"Inseongie...you know that your happiness with me can't replace the happiness you'd get from following your dreams. The dreams you had since long before we met."_

"I thought you were my love. I thought you were my everything. I believed that you would be my last love..."

_"A long distance relationship wouldn't be a good idea. I don't want to distract you from giving your all."_

"It’s all lies, all lies. Your love for me was all a lie..."

_"Maybe in your new position, you'll find someone else with a greater ability to fly high with you. You can leave me on the ground before that happens."_

"The thing called love is a lie. Saying you loved me was a lie. Saying it was forever was a lie..."

Inseong could hardly believe how soulful his singing had become when backed with the real experience of being dumped by the love of his life. Move over Lee Hongki, he, Kim Inseong, was taking over as the lead singer of F.T. Island from this performance onward. In fact, his bodyguards in dark suits had arrived to escort him to his next fanmeeting. Bodyguards that resembled his co-workers Rowoon and Juho.

He was so wasted that he only realised that they were indeed Rowoon and Juho at the front door to his apartment.

Once the two of them got Inseong inside, Rowoon looked around as if he was searching for something.

He picked up the cardboard box that Inseong had labeled 'Youngbin's things' and said to Juho, "I'll handle this. You take care of the rest, okay?"

"NO!"

Inseong cringed as his command for Rowoon to stop sounded more like a pathetic wail. Rowoon just mumbled "sorry, hyung" and left Juho to nudge Inseong towards the bedroom.

"Did I call one of you?" Inseong asked as Juho tucked him in. "I can't remember...sorry."

Juho took a while to answer and at last admitted, "It was Youngbin-sunbae whom you called. Since Rowoon and I were still in the office, he asked us to help take you home."

Inseong received Youngbin's message loud and clear: 'It's over.'

That night, Inseong might or might not have cried himself to sleep. The last thing he remembered was Juho sitting by his bed and promising to compile a playlist of angry break up songs for him.

* * *

Three years, and an eleven hour flight later, a courier service delivered a spare key card for Inseong's hotel suite into Youngbin's hands.

Maybe if Inseong hadn't gone overboard with his invitation, Youngbin would be more comfortable at dinner. Inseong wanted them to eat in his suite as he didn't want to say what he had to say in a public place, but without anyone else around, the tension between them was thicker than ever.

The sub-par food that they ordered from room service didn't help. Youngbin chewed the tough meat of his overly cooked steak with a frown and washed it down with red wine the second it was safe to swallow.

"The wine's not bad," Youngbin commented.

Inseong drank some of the 'not bad' wine from his own glass for liquid courage.

"Youngbin-ah," Inseong said and managed to disarm Youngbin with the lack of honorifics. "Actually, I lied."

"About what?"

"I'm not going to 'power harass' you tonight. I just said that...to see if you'd reveal that you're already with someone else." Under the table, Inseong balled his fists to calm his nerves. "Since you're here, I know you're not with anyone...at least for now."

He had thought of the possibility that even if Youngbin was currently single, he could be single and nursing a one-sided love. A love that had nothing to do with Inseong. His head hadn't grown so big though the chairman often summoned him through video chat to discuss important business decisions and remotely handle the high notes of BTS' "I NEED U".

His corporate trials in Europe had toughened him to the point that he had forgotten he had tear ducts, yet they became wet again in front of Youngbin. He blinked the wetness in his eyes away and focused on getting his reflections at the end of his three years abroad off his chest.

"I have something else to tell you. I'm moving back to Seoul to head an incubation programme sponsored by our company. And after I'm settled in, I'd like us to hang out again. I don't care that all we can be now is just friends..."

He didn't want the last part to be a lie, which was what it was.

He'd be stuck beating himself up on the inside for his selfishness if not for Youngbin saying, "Inseong-ah, may I hug you?"

Inseong stood up so fast, his chair nearly tipped backwards. As Youngbin rushed over to hold him in his arms, the weight of the past three years dissolved into thin air.

"I don't want to be just friends," Youngbin said. "I love you. I don't have the right to have you love me back again after the cruel way I stopped taking care of you."

Burying his face against Youngbin's shoulder, Inseong shook his head. "No...I would have clung on and become addicted to relying on you. You were right to break up then. The love between two people really can't replace the happiness from contributing to improving the world. If I missed the chance of a lifetime to do more for more of the people in the world, I wouldn't be myself and would make you unhappy anyway."

"Never mind about my happiness. Have you been happy without me?"

"Not really," Inseong said. "I tried so hard to stop loving you. I had lots of good dreams about kissing you that turned bad whenever I opened my eyes."

"It's funny...the same thing happened to me too."

They should confirm that all that had happened within the four walls of this room weren't part of another dream. Youngbin beat Inseong at sealing the first kiss to renew their bond, pulling away to tilt his head up and brush his soft lips against Inseong's mouth. Inseong kissed him back with just a little more pressure, hoping to test the waters to see how much Youngbin wanted him.

Moderation was not his strength and soon he caved in to kissing Youngbin as hard as he wanted to, lowering Youngbin down on the suite's enormous bed as he deepened their kiss. Between their bodies, Youngbin slid his hand down Inseong's chest to reach for Inseong's belt and assured Inseong that sleeping together was definitely in the cards for tonight.

"You taste sweet," Youngbin said, splitting Inseong's attention from undressing him to get one more kiss and an extra dose of Inseong's sweetness.

* * *

Until Youngbin reversed a downturn in Inseong's libido, he hadn't really seen himself as a sexual being.

It started with Inseong requesting over text to postpone celebrating their two-year anniversary. Youngbin couldn't ignore the obvious distress signal, especially not after all the hints that Inseong had dropped in the past month about the big surprise that he had planned for Youngbin.

Youngbin reached Inseong's apartment in the late afternoon to find Inseong with a head of bed hair and still dressed in the loose sweater and pair of sweatpants that made up his comfy sleep clothes.

"I'm really not feeling well," Inseong parroted the excuse he had given. "And I don't need medicine. I just need to take a nap."

The curtains in his room were pulled together, blocking out most of the light from outside. Youngbin waited for Inseong to dive back into his unmade bed and cover his legs with his comforter before sitting close to Inseong's prone form. At the foot of the bed, he placed the shopping bag he had brought from home that contained a secret weapon for cheering Inseong up.

"Inseong-ah," Youngbin said, stroking down the middle of Inseong's back. "I have something that'd make you feel better. Remember the crop top you bought for me? The one you asked me to wear today?"

Inseong stirred, turning to face Youngbin. "You brought it?"

"Yeah. Want me to put it on?"

"Hmm, why not. I suppose admiring your body won't wear me out," Inseong said, sitting upright and downplaying his interest for reasons that Youngbin had to patiently coax out of him.

After Youngbin took off his shirt and jacket and hung them up in Inseong's wardrobe, he changed into Inseong's present. The sleeveless silver top exposed his midriff and drew attention to both his arms and belly button. He had seen such clothing before on people fitter and generally more attractive than him, and had never even thought about buying a piece for himself.

"Daebak. I feel zero percent of buyer's remorse." Inseong flattered Youngbin with both his words and the hunger in his gaze as Youngbin sat back down next to him.

"I'm still not wearing this in public, though," Youngbin said.

"Why? Your body is incredible."

"Because the police might catch you for dating a minor."

Inseong laughed at Youngbin's joke and replied, "Out of the two of us, I'm more likely to be mistaken for a minor."

Youngbin thought his secret weapon had worked. But as he rested his head on Inseong's shoulder, Inseong hugged him around his bared waist and said, "Forgive me, Youngbinnie, I really don't feel like doing anything today. I'll make it up to you very soon."

Youngbin couldn't help but push Inseong to tell the truth. "What's wrong? We'd have a better chance of keeping what we have going for another year and more if we listen to each other's problems."

"Fine," Inseong took a deep breath, "Well...along with the crop top, I've bought a pair of naughty underwear from the same online store. For myself...to get you to never stop thinking about me. Even when you're staring at a spreadsheet and analyzing data. Even when you're watering Nana while Taeyang is not back yet from his vacation."

"Are you seriously jealous of Taeyang's plant?"

Inseong ignored Youngbin's teasing and went on, "The naughty underwear was mouth-watering on me...until I tried it on last night. My hips had become too wide to fit into it. I'll never eat another hamburger again...never!"

"Poor Inseongie," Youngbin cooed and soothed Inseong with a few rubs on the side of Inseong's arm. "Say, where did you leave that naughty underwear?"

"In the bathroom. I know it's not my usual style...don't laugh."

Youngbin did laugh when he went into Inseong's bathroom and inspected what Inseong had bought. The naughty underwear was made out of black mesh lace and the elaborate pattern of blossoms on the front was unlikely to cover anything. The lip service to modesty was probably the point, giving a little preview of skin to arouse whoever wanted to see what was underneath. This bit of cover on the front also contrasted against the maximum exposure at the back with the underwear's wide leg openings.

Just for fun, Youngbin tried it on and discovered that it fit him. He turned before the mirror to check how his exposed lower back and butt looked. Coupled with his crop top, there was no way Inseong would continue to resist him.

He went back to bed, where Inseong had flopped onto his side again like a sleepy hamster.

Snuggling against Inseong, Youngbin kissed the back of Inseong's neck and said, "Inseongie, let's make out."

"Yeah, sure," Inseong mumbled his stock answer that whoever worked with him knew was code for 'don't count on it'.

Youngbin pressed his lips to Inseong's nape again and again, pressing on with the same determination he applied when he successfully motivated Inseong to finish three days worth of work in a day.

His series of kisses drew a soft rumble from Inseong's throat and got Inseong warmed up for more. When Inseong had to kiss Youngbin back, he turned around and noticed what's different with Youngbin's bare legs entwined with his.

"Youngbinnie, what..." Inseong gasped.

Youngbin trembled as Inseong flattened his palm over the curve of Youngbin's butt and traced his fingers over where the edges of the lace met Youngbin's skin.

To hide his shyness from Inseong's worshipful touches, Youngbin asked, "You like it?"

"I," Inseong kissed Youngbin once on the lips, "I'd die for you."

He didn't have to go that far for Youngbin. All Youngbin wanted from Inseong was for Inseong to be truly happy with him.

Youngbin would let Inseong know when Inseong wasn't tugging the lace underwear off his hips and down his thighs.

* * *

Lying under Inseong, Youngbin wished he had worn the naughty underwear folded and tucked into the back of the drawer in his wardrobe. He had looked at it before getting dressed in the morning, wondering if he should wear it for meeting Inseong again. Since it would cause the material of his suit's pants to rub against his butt throughout the work day, he returned the scrap of lace to where it was and put on a regular pair of black boxer-briefs.

It turned out that just telling Inseong about his idea was as much of a turn-on.

While Inseong undressed him, Youngbin confessed, "I regret not wearing the naughty underwear that you bought before coming here. But I guess with all that you've seen in Europe, that won't be exciting for you anymore."

"Not true," Inseong insisted and kissed the jut of Youngbin's hip bone. "Getting an updated image of you in the naughty underwear is now at the top of my to-do list. You'll model that for me when we go to your place, won't you?"

Beneath Inseong's care and attention, Youngbin sensed Inseong's impatience to join their bodies. Youngbin was out of practice and out of his depth in dealing with messy situations like 'ex sex', and earlier, he hadn't dared to think too far about what he'd do if he actually went through with sleeping with Inseong without getting back together. In that alternate scenario, he definitely wouldn't be as afraid of disappointing Inseong as he was in reality.

"Please go slowly," Youngbin begged. "I...I haven't been with another man since you."

"Youngbin-ah...saying stuff like that makes me..." Inseong scrunched up the sheets between his fingers. "You won't be able to get rid of me ever again."

Marking their first try at making up for lost moments, Inseong entered Youngbin. The initial stretch was a little painful, but Youngbin didn't mind as the pain was proof that Inseong was here, really here, back with him.

"Oh, Inseongie," Youngbin moaned, throwing his head back against the pillow. "Inseongie...I missed you. I missed you in me. You feel so good..."

He thought he heard Inseong let out a sob. Neither of them spoke as Inseong quickened his thrusts and no words were needed anyway. Not long after, they reached the end of their new beginning with Youngbin panting against Inseong's mouth and their fingers laced tightly together.

Youngbin was going to stay the night. In the morning, he could look forward to the hotel's breakfast buffet and a new shirt from Inseong so he didn't have to wear the same set of clothes to work for two days in a row. Youngbin wondered: how long would it take for him to be mistaken for a rich man's boytoy?

Inseong answered his question indirectly with a present that he fetched from his suitcase--a black velvet box with a golden bracelet inside. With that bracelet around his wrist and Inseong's hand in his, everyone would know in an instant that Youngbin belonged to Inseong. Youngbin didn't hate the idea.

"I have one too," Inseong said and fetched a second box with an identical bracelet. "I didn't buy these, actually. They're presents from him so he'd be included in the next chapter of our history."

"Him?"

"You know...our co-worker whom we used to call 'Heir X'. We became even closer in London and he thought you might be jealous of him. Were you?"

"Maybe," Youngbin said, unprepared to admit how much he wanted Inseong to be his one and only last love.

Inseong let him take his time. He fastened the bracelet on Youngbin's wrist and Youngbin did the same for him, the soft click from the bracelet's clasp closing the circle of their little world.

**Author's Note:**

> Watching [SF9 try to explain the universe of "Good Guy"](https://twitter.com/sillyme0707/status/1214102669335203845) inspired me to write this overly complicated AUs within an AU.
> 
> The worlds in Chapter 1 are based on this [poll to choose the stage outfits for "Good Guy"](https://twitter.com/sf9helpdesk/status/1212623337165180928). My notes for some of the references in each world: 
> 
> **Police World:**  
>  Having Police!SF9's do a dance cover is inspired by a video of  
> [the South Korean police dancing to "Bang Bang Bang"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LYaKYArL-ww).
> 
>  **Spy World:**  
>  'Son of the CEO of Union Medical' is a reference to Nichkhun from 2PM and him playing [Pepero game with Inseong](https://twitter.com/SF9_Unofficial/status/1158896905037860864) when they were hosting We K-Pop. 
> 
> **Bodyguard World:**  
>  It's already 2020 and [the lie detector continues to defeat Inseong](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZIv8lADpXCw) (jump to 1:20). 
> 
> **Sepgu Sangsa World:**  
>  At the time this fic is written and posted, the identity of the chairman's son in Sepgu Sangsa has yet to be revealed and so he shall remain unnamed here. 
> 
> As always, SF9 and Fantasy hwaiting!


End file.
